


Always Running

by waterwitch5031



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Death, Coping, Developing Relationship, F/F, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Spoilers, Grief/Mourning, LGBTQ Character, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwitch5031/pseuds/waterwitch5031
Summary: Inspired by a tender scene in Fire Emblem Three houses with Byleth and her father. Some minor Edelgard/Byleth shipping at the end.Enjoy my short little drabble





	Always Running

Always running.

Byleth always ran wherever she needed to be. It was one of those quirks Jeralt had never quite been able to get her to stop. he gave up around the time she was 10. He figured that if she would be forced to grow up around battle, she'd probably need to be good at moving.

  
  


This quirk had carried over even into her teaching years. The monastery was massive so it wasn't much of an issue there. She kept running no matter what she needed to do. Always running towards the future head on.

And today was no exception.

From a simple "Your father was looking for you" from Seteth, She had begun what seemed like a wild goose chase to find him. Until finally it led her here. A graveyard she never noticed was here until now. She ran down the steps up to her father; she was never good at showing emotion. But her father could always tell when she was worried. 

"Hey. I wanted to ask you to join me, But I couldn't find you. So here I am." Jeralt said, his voice reassuring but tough. Byleth nodded, she was never much for words. She always preferred to listen.

"I was thinking we should visit....your mother" He looked up and paused for a moment, She could tell this wasn't easy for him. Her father never talked about Her Mom much. He gestured over to an unmarked grave he'd been sitting by. It was so small and plain. Not what she’d imagined at all

"She's resting beneath this humble grave"

Byleth couldn't help herself. She stepped over to the grave and traced her gloved hand over it. Taking in every detail of the stone-of her mother. "Why is her grave here?" She finally spoke softly. Hiding her rising emotions as best she could

"Hm?" Jeralt was caught off guard. He was busy trying not to cry at the sight of his daughter at the grave "Oh. Of course you'd ask that.... I wouldn't know where to begin." Byleth never took her hand or eyes off the grave as her father spoke. Almost as if she let it out of her sight it'd disappear.

"She was gentle and smart. So smart. A wonderful cook. Always kind to everyone" He smiled wistfully. His wrinkles and scars accentuated by his reminiscing. Byleth for her part seemed to recall similar words being spoken...about her. 

"You're so Kind to me. I-Im not sure I deserve it but thank you" Marianne had said that...So shy that girl was. Byleth felt compelled to protect her for some reason. Was her mother like that too?

"You are very....astute Professor. I hope I can learn more from you" Another memory of Edelgard. They were quite a duo. Byleth wondered if her mother and father were similar when they were younger. Though she had trouble imagining her father younger.

“Umm. Professor, The uh pan is on fire ...I dont think its supposed to be like that. Oh god. I'm too young to die!!” The panicked yells of Bernadetta rang in her mind. Well, maybe cooking wasn't one of the things they shared. But still. She couldn’t help but feel their similarities as Jeralt spoke about her mom.

Byleth smiled a bit at the thought of being like her mother. It made her feel more whole to know she carried her mother's kindness with her.

"She died right after you were born. She wasn't able to spend much time with you." Byleth turned to face her father. She'd been so caught in memories she wasn't listening to him.

"But she loved you with all her heart. That's the truest thing I know ... never forget it." He grabbed her shoulder gently as he said those words. Byleth held her composure despite tears welling within her. A feeling she knew her father was also fighting. She was surprised when he pulled out a beautiful ornate silver ring and held it in front of her

"This ring is the only keepsake I have of her. In time, It will be yours" Jeralt smiled at the ring then at his daughter. "One day, I hope you'll give this ring to someone you love as well as I love her"

Byleth wrapped her father in a hug tighter than she ever had before. One which he returned in part. They held like that for what felt like forever. As they broke apart Byleth began to walk, not run up the stairs. Her face with a soft smile on it as she walked past the students.

Hopefully someday she'd find someone to share a Love like her father and Mother had. She was lost in thought about that future as she aimlessly wandered around the monastery.

She was jolted out of her thoughts by a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see a familiar White haired princess staring at her. Her Misty Lavender eyes betraying worry as she looked at Byleth

"Professor? Are you okay? Its not like you to be so lost in thought, Are you ill?" Edelgard said worriedly. Byleth simply stared at her with a soft smile. Maybe not helping the questions.

"Please. Allow me to walk you to your room. We cant have you getting ill" Edelgard grabbed her arm and began walking Byleth towards her room. It was a sweet gesture, Though Byleth got the impression that if she asked Edelgard about it. She’d deny it was out of anything but neccessicity.

As this happened Byleth couldn't help but imagine the future again. A future with a certain White Haired princess. A house, Some kids, A marriage. The thoughts made her blush a little.

  
  


With those happy thoughts swirling around in her head mind Byleth felt content to walk towards that future.Or her bed first.


End file.
